prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 : Eien no Tomodachi (プリキュアオールスターズ New Stage ３ 永遠のともだち Lit. "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 : Eternal Friends") is the sixth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and the last of the "New Stage" film'', including the 16th movie of all ''Pretty Cure movie series. It was released in theaters in Japan on March 15, 2014. The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters make their movie debut. The DVD will be released on July 25, 2014. This movie marks the 10th Anniversary of the Pretty Cure Franchise in grand celebration and conclusion. Summary Enen and Gureru are tasked by the Fairy Academy's principal to gather up information about the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, getting in contact with Mana and the others to arrange a meeting. Approached by the fairy, Ribbon, the girls learned that Megumi, along with several other children, has ended up in a mysterious sleep, with the guardian Blue believing a fairy's power is at work. With Blue's help, the girls, along with Megumi's partner, Hime and the fairies, enter the world inside Megumi's dreams, where they encounter Yumeta, a dream-eater fairy friend of Gureru and Enen. Just as the girls realize all the children in this world are those who had fallen in comas, Yumeta's mother, Maamu, appears before them, stating her determination to protect Yumeta, and forces them outside of the dream world before using the Pretty Cure textbook to ensnare all of the other Cures, trapping them inside their dreams. Being the only ones unaffected, Megumi and Hime infiltrate the dream world with Gureru and Enen to confront Maamu, only to wind up getting captured. Yumeta explains Maamu had been trapping children inside the dream world so they wouldn't leave and forget about him upon waking up, leaving them with the key to escape. Showing Yumeta the dreams the other Cures are having, the girls show him that the important thing about having dreams is to fulfill them with your own power. As Maamu sends nightmares to attack Megumi and Hime, the others Cure realize the importance of fulfilling their own goals and, with help from the power of the Miracle Lights, break free from their dreams and join the battle. Gaining courage from everyone's words, Yumeta stands up to his mother and becomes a true dream-eater, showing Maamu the error of her ways. With Maamu too weak to overcome the nightmares, which turns their attention towards the fairy. However, Gureru and Enen's Miracle Lights call forth Ayumi, who becomes their partner and once again becomes Cure Echo, who, along with Cure Honey, help the Cures to defeat the nightmare, allowing the children to wake up again. As Yumeta aims to become a great dream-eater like his mother, Gureru and Enen write about him in the Pretty Cure textbook so that he won't be forgotten. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Cure Honey Mascots = *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon Secondary Characters *Blue *Kurumi Momoka *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Minori *Kurumi Sakura *Minamino Souta *Aono Remi *Kurumi Sakura *Kaoru *Chinen Miyuki *Kuroda Rumiko *Sakuma Toshiko *Sawai Naomi *Shiku Nanami *Midorikawa Siblings *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Nishijima Waon *Higashiyama Seika *Akimoto Madoka *Ban Kenji *Masuko Mika Villains *Zakenna *Dorodoron *Moerumba *Kintoleski *Ms. Shitataare *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Bunbee *Westar *Soular Movie Character Returning *EnEn *Gureru *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo New *Yumeta *Maamu *Nami *"Akamujū" (Nightmare Beast) Trivia *Like the other New Stage movies, not every Cure and mascot is given any speakings lines. The Cures and mascots that got speaking lines are: **Max Heart: Black and White **Splash Star: Bloom and Egret **GoGo: All except the fairies **Fresh: Peach **Heartcatch: Blossom and Marine **Suite: Melody **Smile: Happy, Peace and March **Doki Doki: All except Raquel, Lance and Dabyi **Happiness Charge: All (except Cure Honey) *The opening will be sung by Nabatame Hitomi (Cure Heart) and Nakajima Megumi (Cure Lovely). **This is the first All Stars movie that the opening is sung by a Cure's seiyuu. **This is the first All Stars movie that the ending is sung by a Cure's seiyuu as well, as not only Nabatame Hitomi and Nakajima Megumi will be singing it, but also Honna Yoko (Cure Black), Kimoto Orie (Cure Bloom / Cure Bright), Sanpei Yuko (Cure Dream), Oki Kanae (Cure Peach), Mizuki Nana (Cure Blossom), Koshimizu Ami (Cure Melody), and Fukuen Misato (Cure Happy). The Ending will also feature the mascots. *This is the first time a main series Cure will be introduced in an All Stars movie before her appearance in the main series as Cure Honey is set to appear here yet does not show until episode 9. Another Toei franchise, Kamen Rider, does this in their Movie WAR crossover movie series when they introduce a Secondary Rider. *As of this movie, Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Happy, Cure Peace and Cure March are the only Cures to have consecutive voice overs since their first appearance in the All Stars movie franchise. *Interestingly Cure Fortune does not show up, despite being active in-series. That may be because she had not joined the team yet. However at that time, Cure Honey hadn't appeared in the series or joined the team. **It is possible to assume that the time Cure Honey appears in the movie is the same time she first appeared in front of Cure Lovely and Cure Princess after episode 9. She then joined the team at episode 11. This is because Cure Lovely and Cure Princess already knew who Cure Honey was, because of their surprised expressions, before Cure Honey revealed her true identity. *When the Happiness Charge Precure and Doki Doki Precure are entering the world of dreams, Aguri's eyes were purple. *Cure Echo appears again and uses her attacks, Heartful Echo for the first time. *When Cure Black and Cure White are dodging the nightmare's attack, Cure White's earrings are colored pink instead of gold. * Just like in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana, the lead Cures do a combination attack called "Pretty Cure, Collaboration Punch" but with Happy, Heart and Lovely having debuted in the New Stage series the 'New Stage' line is added as well. Merchandise Please refer to main page Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Eien no Tomodachi Merchadise for more. Gallery Videos Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Stubs